vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Downstreamers
] Summary The Downstreamers are a posthuman civilization. Born in a ‘primal universe’, they are the first and oldest race in Manifold Trilogy, and are in fact the creators of said Manifolds. Known as the "Downstreamers," in their Pre-FVC form, and called the "Old Ones," after the collapse of the multiverse, they survived the heat death of the universe, and, seeking to expand their possibilities in regard to the creation of life, they have reached back in time to send messages to the 21st century, telling their ancestors, the "maligned Blues," of their plans to restructure the Manifoldverse. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A to High 1-C | High 1-B Name: Downstreamers, Old Ones, Ancestors of the Afterglow Origin: The Manifold Trilogy (by Stephen Baxter) Gender: Varies, possibly Unknown Age: More than 10^117 years old | Inapplicable Classification: Hyperadvanced posthuman civilization, neutrino/quantum consciousness/informational beings | Abstract Existences Powers and Abilities: Acausality, Abstract Existence, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Godly, can even ‘regenerate’ into a more effective and powerful form after their neutrino/quantum consciousness/informational form was destroyed in the Manifoldverse’s total collapse), Time Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1 & possibly 4 for Post-FVC form), Causality Manipulation (They transcend causality and could alter causality on multiversal scale), Omniscience, Invulnerability, Conceptual Manipulation as the Old Ones (Created and transcended an ‘ultimate reality’ which contains the crux of all logical mathematics, their entities, and logical concepts), Matter Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Spaceflight, Teleportation, Non-Corporeal, Probability Manipulation, Creation, Quantum Manipulation, Portal Creation, Time Travel, Mathematics Manipulation, Reality Warping Attack Potency: Universe level (Can effortlessly create abstract material with their thoughts which can withstand the combined energy of a thousand big bangs per second. Similarly, they possess weapons capable of carving giant maws on a construct which is noted to be trillions of times bigger than our current observable universe) to High Complex Multiverse level (Capable of altering the fabric of time in thousands of universes, including at least one 11-dimensional M-Theory universe) | High Hyperverse level (The Downstreamers' capability, which includes the effortless manipulation of the fabric of existence, is nearly boundless, and they are capable of creating infinitely-layered multiverses that contain an equally infinite number of multiverses within them. The Manifoldverse itself consists of an infinite number of infinite multiverses, encompassing all forms of mathematics. The Downstreamers themselves exist at the top of this endless hierarchy, far beyond the applications of normal space and time, and are able to comprehend a type of "ultimate manifold" that that encompasses all other manifolds in the tapestry of existence. Superior to physics as we know them, they have a near complete understanding of existence itself, allowing them to modify a few rules governing how the entirety of the verse works, such as changing the type of the multiverse, which enables them to create "infinite possibilities for life and mind".) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Their non-corporeal forms include a Causal Loop computer that essentially make them know things before they happen, and they also possess FTL ships with which to transport lesser races.) | Immeasurable (They created the Red Moon, a construct that could travel through an infinite amount of universes in a finite time through the use of phase space higher-dimensional engineering. Capable of easily changing the constants of existence to be able to travel in ways that cannot be described by human language.) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Unknown | High Hyperversal Durability: ''' '''Universe level (Some Downstreamers, who don’t come from the "Time of Afterglow," are born from naked singularities. Similarly, they can survive even when exposed to a naked singularity on close proximity. They can produce material strictly from their thoughts that can withstand the combined force of a thousand big bangs per second. Said material is completely immune to any change in the laws of physics. Also, the Downstreamers themselves were known to be able to even survive long past the heat death of the universe.) to High Hyperverse level (Individual Pre-FVC Downstreamers themselves are intangible neutrino/quantum consciousness/informational beings, which could survive the collapse of an infinitely-layered reality.) | High Hyperverse level (Reached a new level of existence, which was vastly superior to its previous incarnation, transcending the whole of known reality. This new existence vastly transcended an infinite-dimensional totality.) Stamina: Unknown | Infinite Range: Interstellar (Pre-FVC Downstreamers are described to be a ‘light-year wide’ in size) to High Complex Multiversal (could do timeline alteration on at least 1000 non-causally connected universes and could set up Time Portals made of physics-warping material at will on at least 1000 universes) to High Hyperversal (They have access to the whole Manifoldverse) | High Hyperversal (Capable of controlling and initiating cosmic inflation across the multiverse, in which universes are described as "mere bubbles of a foam in a sea". Downstreamers exist on the “ultimate manifold”, on top of an endless hierarchy that encompasses all other manifolds in the tapestry of existence, which itself contains infinite dimensions.) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Omniscient (know every state a universe could take, down to quantum level. Their 'brain' is Causal Loop computer, which grants them infinite processing power) | Omniscient (The Downstreamers exist at the top of this endless hierarchy and are able to comprehend the "ultimate manifold" that that encompasses all other manifolds in the tapestry of existence.) Weaknesses: Dependent on energy (Mainly from Black Holes). If they are present in a universe approaching heat death, their abilities take significantly longer to use, as they cannot collapse any black holes to sustain their abilities and technology. | None notable Technology: *'Red Moon:' A moon-sized construct that wanders through the Manifoldverse, transporting humans from different universes to empty ones. It can travel to infinite number of universes in a finite amount of time through use of phase space (higher-dimensional engineering). It can also affect probability through quantum tunneling. *'Refugium:' A universe-sized construct built around cosmic strings, which is created as a shelter of sorts to all different kinds of organisms. All sections have bubbles which are tailored to suit all kind of organisms’ needs. *'Planetarium:' A simulation system whose purpose is to project a generated reality surrounding the solar system, which is undetectable by any means. It is a perfect simulation down to the quantum level, requiring more energy than a galaxy. It’s implied that this was just another experiment of the Downstreamers, resolving the Fermi Paradox in a certain universe by creating this false reality to protect humanity. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Time Portals: Pre-FVC Downstreamers can materialize material of molded space-time out of their thoughts at will. The material can be used to time travel and for defensive purposes (It can withstand the force of thousand Big Bangs instantaneously, and is still intact even past the heat death of the universe. It can also deploy a field around selected areas which allow the Downstreamers to freely change the laws of physics inside it.) *'Unreality Wave:' Mixes all different possible states of a universe from phase space until the universe is completely destroyed. *'Time-line Alteration:' Allows the Pre-FVC Downstreamers to change time-lines of at least 1000 different non-causally connected universes at the same time. *'Post-FVC form:' A transformation which allows the Downstreamers to transcend an infinitely-layered infinite multiverse after their Non-Corporeal form (Which was a neutrino/quantum consciousness/informational body) was destroyed in the complete multiversal collapse. This form transcends all known existence.) *'Cosmic Inflation:' Produces seeds which grow into countless universes. These universes are compared to bubbles in foam floating on an ocean. * Existence Manipulation: The Post-FVC Downstreamers can effortlessly change the rules of Manifoldverse which allows them to create infinite possibilities for life and mind. Key: Downstreamers | Old Ones *'Note 1: '''Simply transcending an infinite-dimensional reality, even an infinite or beyond infinite number of times over, does not qualify a character for '''1-A'/'Outerverse level', unless the characters in question are directly stated to be conceptually superior to the concept of dimensions, or unlimited by any kind of dimensions. Thus, while space-time is likely no longer an effective force on their reality, it can be assumed that their realm of existence, which is stated to vastly transcend an infinitely-infinite totality, is simply another "kind," of dimension, and thus, they only qualify for a High 1-B rating, albeit at the close to the highest end possible for the tier. Others Notable Victories: Time Lords (Doctor Who) Time Lords Profile (Note: This was Pre-FVC Downstreamers) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Races Category:Humans Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Probability Users Category:Portal Users Category:Manifold trilogy Category:Abstract Entities Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Concept Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 1 Category:Acausal Characters